Worth it
by MissKluck
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have been dating for a while, but things from the past keep on haunting them, threatening to ruin the fragile relationship that they have established. Will they end up breaking up or can the other titans do something to help before it's too late? Do Beast Boy and Raven dare to give it another try? Is it worth it? BBRae one-shot requested on tumblr.


So some weeks ago I got a prompt on tumblr for a BBRae fic and I've been working on it for the last weeks between school and all. It is my first Teen Titans fanfic, but I have been wanting to make one for some time so here is the result. I hope you all like it!

Prompt: BBRae angsty-ish relationship problems with happy end because of something/someone. (requested on tumblr)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, only this one-shot is mine.

**Worth it**

"Well if it's that bad then maybe we should just break-up!" Beast Boy yelled at Raven, who was currently facing away from him. He was feeling utterly confused and frustrated. Ravens back went rigid and she stood completely still for a moment. She then continued on her way out of the common room, muttering a "whatever" as she went. The fight had been the worst they'd ever had in their short relationship, and both had left the room completely drained, not knowing what to do anymore. They'd both been at each other's throats, shouting about how they didn't understand what was the others problem, or rather Beast Boy had. Raven had gotten pretty heated too though, in her own way.

The relationship that they'd established just a month and a half prior, about four months after returning from Tokyo, following the 'lead' of Robin and Starfire just didn't seem to work anymore. It was like they were constantly walking ice, messing up all the time and stepping on each other's toes. At least the last two weeks had been like that.

At first it had just seemed like it was one of their normal arguments, Raven feeling like they were moving a bit too fast, being exasperated with Beast Boy who already was taking the relationship so seriously, though in his normal joking way. The turning point however, had been when Beast Boy had gone out of his way to try and make a romantic dinner for Raven one night the others were out and Ravens reaction hadn't been quite what he expected. So he had blurted out: "Why can't you just be like other, normal girls?"

He immediately knew he had hurt her, clamping his hands in front of his mouth to prevent further damage. The damage had already been done though. "Well, I am a half-demon, _Beast Boy_, so clearly I can't be normal," she had teleported herself into her room right afterwards, refusing to come out of her room the rest of the day.

The next day, Beast Boy had gone to talk to her, having prepared a cup of her favourite tea as a peace offering. After a short talk it had seemed like everything was back to normal. However, the seed of doubt had already been planted, and it wasn't long before they had another fight. The scars of their prior heartbreaks at the hands of Malchior and Terra were still fresh in mind, making them both doubt themselves, yet they refused to admit it to each other thinking that it wasn't necessary to bother the other with it.

So the cycle continued. Beast Boy had continued to go out of his way to make everything as romantic and couple-ish as possible, always with a small dash of jokes just to keep the atmosphere light and pleasant. He did try to keep his distance though, when he felt that it was needed as he knew how much Raven fancied her time alone, and yet he just found himself being overly nervous of messing up and thinking he was not being a good enough boyfriend. The relationship with Terra was always on his mind, Slade's voice bugging him, telling him that he wasn't good enough, that he'd never be good enough. In the end the fights and confusion had gotten so bad that it would be days before they talked again, and it was often forced, neither really knowing how to act or what to think.

And yet the fight that night, when Beast Boy had yelled they should just break up had just topped it all. It had left them both to wonder what they actually were doing, and their friends to worry about what was going to happen.

"Robin," Starfire said to her boyfriend that night after Beast Boy had left too, leaving them and Cyborg in the common room. "I fear that Raven and Beast Boy might end up doing the breaking up. Tell me, is there not anything we can do to help them?"

"Hm, I'm not sure Star," he replied. "I don't think that we should involve ourselves too much in their relationship. Still, they can't go on like this, it will disrupt both their relationship and the teams dynamic. Do you have any idea, Cyborg?"

"Well, we could try to just talk to them. 'Cause, honestly, I have no idea what is the problem even is. Do you?" Robin and Starfire shook their heads. "Talking it is then. Star, you talk to Rae and I'll talk to the grass stain. Sound good?"

"Don't you think they should get some time to calm down?" Robin asked, still a little unsure about all this.

"It will be okay Robin," Starfire replied, smiling at her boyfriend. "They have done the calming down for almost an hour now, surely it now is a good time to go talk." She pecked him lightly on his cheek and flew out with a happy smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it bird boy, we'll handle it just fine," Cyborg called over his shoulder as he too made his way out of the common room.

**Knock** **Knock** "Raven? It is I, Starfire, may I come in?" Silence. "Raven, I only wish to talk to you. Please, we are worried after your recent fight with Beast Boy."

"Go away," came the reply from inside the door.

"Is there not something you want to talk about?"

"No."

"But please, surely there must be something. After all, you and Beast Boy have not had fights like this before. What has happened? I only wish to help, and it might help if you have someone to listen to so-"

The door swished open to the ever so dark room, Raven sitting on her bed in half-darkness. Starfire immediately entered, the door sliding shut behind her as soon as she had entered into the gloomy room. Raven continued to sit on her bed in silence, just looking through her window with a vacant stare. "Raven?" Starfire said uncertainly as she approached her friend. There was a quiet sigh from the cloaked girl before she turned around to face her concerned friend, face devoid of emotion. However, Starfire had been Raven's close friend for a long time now. Conversations similar to this one had taken place before, and Starfire had always been more perceptive than she seemed. She easily saw through Raven's emotionless façade.

"May I ask, what is the problem between you and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, sitting down on the bed beside her friend and getting right to the point.

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore Star," Raven answered. "Am I fit for loving? Do I deserve to be loved? What is it that makes me better? What does he see in me? I am a half-demon after all. Is it out of pity? I-"

Starfire gasped. "Raven, why would you say such a thing? Of course you deserve to be loved! Why should you not have the love too?"

"Because I'm not normal, he said it and just look at me! I'm a half-demon! The only guy who was actually interested in me was a dragon who manipulated me into freeing him from a spell book. Everything he said to me was a lie and yet I believed him, let him control me into getting into dark magic so I could free him. I knew that what he was teaching me was dark magic, but I ended up not caring because I wanted to free him, I wanted his love, and he almost killed you all instead. I'm just a portal for Trigon anyways. I was born for the sole purpose of summoning him into this dimension. We did defeat him in the end and restored everything to normal, but if it hadn't been for me than it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"But Raven, it is all over now, surely it was not your fault, any of it," Starfire reassured, yet it fell upon deaf ears.

"And then there was tonight, and the dinner Beast Boy tried to make for me. I know he was just trying to be sweet and act like a gentleman, but I was just so surprised and I blew it all up instead. Just because it was too much and too sudden for me I ended up ruining everything he'd worked on all evening. Any other girl would probably be overjoyed and thanked him, but I just ended up blowing it all up. I'm just a walking bomb because of these powers. Who would love someone like that? Is it even possible?"

"And then, if it is possible, if Beast Boy really loves me, can I even love him back? Am I able to love? Is the daughter of an interdimensional demon really capable of loving? I don't know, Star. I mean I know I feel something, but I still don't know what it is. I'm still not sure how all my emotions feel. I've been so afraid to feel. I'm still afraid. I opened up to Malchior only to have him betray me. I don't want it happening again, I'm not sure if I can take opening up again to only be betrayed again. The things I feel around Beast Boy are both alike and different from the things I felt for Malchior. And I'm also afraid of not giving Beast Boy what he deserves, because I know he deserves better than a half-demon that can't really feel in fear of destroying everything. Why does he love me Starfire? _How_ can he love me?" Raven's chest was heaving as she tried her hardest to calm herself after her extended monologue. She didn't intend to go on like that, but once she started she just couldn't bring herself to stop. It all just spilled out of her. Tears were shining behind her eyes, but she refused to let them spill. Looking over at her friend she saw Starfire already having tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Raven," she muttered, looking sadly at her friend. "Please, do not be so hard on yourself. You deserve as much love as anybody else does. I too am different from normal human girls, and yet Robin loves me for who I am, because I am different and because I am who I am. Robin has told me that, everyone is different in their own way, and that is what makes us all lovable. We do not have to do anything to deserve love, we just be who we are and those who matter will love us for that. Just like we all are one big family here in the tower and love each other despite our differences. Even though you are the daughter of Trigon, that does not define you or decide who you are. You are you, not Trigon or Malchior or anyone else for that matter. You are Raven and that is what you should be."

"I cannot understand how it is to be you, because I do not have to be wary of my emotions because of my powers, but they too are controlled by my emotions. I believe that you are able to love just as well as anyone else. Beast Boy knows this too and still he decided to commit to a relationship with you because he loves you. If you still are uncertain of what emotions you feel for Beast Boy the best thing is to find out, right? Do not give up too soon, give it time and I am sure you will find out after some reflection."

Brooding over this for some minutes Raven finally looked up at Starfire again, a small smile playing on her lips. "Thanks Star, I guess I can give it another try."

"Glorious Raven! I truly am happy for you! You will make Beast Boy happy, just wait and see!" Starfire lept over and enveloped Raven in a hug. Raven allowed the hug to happen despite her not being too comfortable with it, and they both walked back to the common room some minutes later.

**Knock** **Knock** "BB?" Cyborg called out, standing in front of Beast Boy's door. "BB, I know you're in there, I can hear the sound of video games ya know." No response. "Ah c'mon grass stain, you know as good as I you need someone to talk to. Who'd be better than love doctor Cy, eh?" There was some shuffling from inside of the room and after a moment the door was opened. The sad face of Beast Boy greeted Cyborg and let him into the room. "Now, why don't you tell ol' love doctor Cy what seems to be the problem 'cause I know there's a lot goin' on."

"Cy, what am I doing wrong? Am I really good enough for her? I mean I'm doing my best, but it's not good enough. Look at what happened with Terra! She doesn't even want to remember me anymore! I scared her away, I wasn't good enough, and now I'm scaring Raven away too! I try to be as gentle as possible, give her space and time, but at the same time it's hard. I want to do stuff for her, I want to show her how much I love her, but I just mess it all up instead. I tried to be romantic and make a romantic dinner when you and the others were out, but she just blew it all up instead. And I know it probably wasn't her fault and all that, but I can't help but feel frustrated with her and myself over it."

Beast Boy groaned and buried his face in his hands. After a moment he sighed and started talking again. "I don't deserve her Cy, I'm not good enough for her. What if she's only being with me out of pity, because she knows I won't ever have a chance with other girls? What if she doesn't really love me in the first place and just felt forced to accept?! What if she's only doing this to make fun of me behind my back?! What if-"

"Beast Boy," Cyborg interrupted. "This is Raven we're talkin' 'bout here, do you really think she would do something like that? Do you even think she'd be capable of doin' something like that? You and her have both been through a lot, don't forget Malchior, so in reality I think you both know how the other feel, y'all just seem too scared to open up again, too scared to be let down. And don't you go around saying you don't deserve her B, because you do. You both deserve each other and you should just give it another shot, ok? Like when you lose against me in video games, you don't give up, you demand another match, ain't that right green B? Isn't she worth fighting for?" Cyborg smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah, but-"

"No but's! You both need this so now you go out there, and you talk to ya girl and you make up, okay?"

"Okay," Beast Boy grinned in reply, his mood definitely lighter than some minutes ago as he exited through his door, Cyborg right behind him.

Entering the common room once more with Starfire right behind her, Raven found that Beast Boy was already there, along with Cyborg and Robin. They were talking, but as soon as the two girls entered they shut up, Beast Boy smiling nervously at them. Starfire flew over to her boyfriend and whispered something in his ear, having him and Cyborg follow her out of the common room so the other two titans could get some privacy. It seemed a little wasted though as neither teen knew what to say to the other and they just ended up standing there awkwardly, casting shy glances at each other when they thought the other weren't looking.

It was almost as bad as when they both had found out that they liked each other, and Starfire had forced them both into the common room in glee of getting to do the 'making of the match' as she had called it. At that time too they'd both been unsure of themselves and Raven had almost given up, having turned to walk back out when Beast Boy had called out for her. This time though they both called out at the same time, each being as surprised as the other when they registered the fact that they'd spoken at the same time.

"Go ahead Gar," Raven awkwardly muttered, not wanting to be the one to actually choose where they started to mend their bond again. She was still unsure of herself, but she wanted to at least try to make it right now.

"Uh, yeah," he replied just as awkwardly, focusing at his feet. "I, uh, well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the whole fighting thingy that's been goin' on between us these last weeks Rae. I'm sorry for not being as patient as I probably should've been, at least with you an' all, and probably not being as understanding as I should've been either. I-I'm sorry Rae. It's-it's just that I've been so scared of messing up ya know? I screwed up with Terra before, and I can't let myself screw this up with you. You deserve better. But I just messed it up more instead, calling you, well, names and all. I'm sorry Rae." He looked at her earnestly for a moment before casting his glance to his feet again.

"I'm sorry too. For being impatient and also for not telling you of my fears either. I guess we've both been haunted by our past relationships and let that affect both this relationship and us. But the point of a relationship is sharing everything, especially fears, with each other. Isn't that what you said when you first asked me to be your girlfriend?" Raven smiled lightly at this, hiding the small blush along her cheeks. Beast Boy looked up at this, eyes wide for a moment before that stupid grin that she'd come to love so much spread out over his face.

"Yep, every little thing 'cause together we can do anything, ain't that right?" He struck a generic good-guy pose.

"It'd be better without the pose," she deadpanned, though playfully. "Just remember that I'm not like any other girl, I can't do it all in the blink of an eye, I still need time to get used to this, to my emotions and to this relationship. And I probably won't have the reaction every other girl would probably have, and I'm still not sure how I feel but in the end I still want to give it, us, a chance." She smiled slightly at him. Without noticing it they'd both come closer to each other, standing in front of each other in the middle of the room.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Rae," he said gently as he took her hand into his own, squeezing it lightly.

"Hmph, I told you not to call me that," she shook her head as she squeezed his hand in return.

It might not have been much now, and their relationship might take longer to develop than others, but as long as they're committed to each other and continue to let their feelings develop, Raven truly believed Beast Boy's words. Together, they could do anything.


End file.
